


Marrying Death

by kgt



Series: BOYPUSSY AU [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Abortion, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination Plot(s), Betrayal, Blaine in love, Blood and Gore, Boypussy Kurt, Bp Kurt, Dark Theme, EVIL COOPER, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, Gun play, Killing, Knife Play, Kurt unable to feel love, M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg, Mpreg Kurt, Oral Sex, Pain, Sad, Sex, Sniper - Freeform, Swordfighting, Thriller, Torture, Trust Issues, Wedding, bang bang - Freeform, bp, explosion s, i like tags :), there is no right or wrong, warbler secret assasination guild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kgt/pseuds/kgt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper Anderson is the head of the Anderson mafia organization, Blaine is just a face. The Symthe Mafia has been moving into Lima and they are desperate to find out what Blaine Anderson's secret is. Cooper hires an assassin named Porcelain to become the new target of The Smythe Mafia, unknown to him that cooper never plans to let Porcelain make it out alive.</p>
<p>A story of betrayal, manipulation and abuse, the story roots deeply into the what one goes through to be free of the past, if killing off part of yourself is worth it.</p>
<p>Porcelain may never love Blaine and Blaine will always love him till death due them part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Porcelain

_**Chapter 1** _

Porcelain the new assassin in town is many things however a woman, he is not. Rumors poured about a tall pale female or male that wonders the street taking out people and collecting the bounty on their heads. Known mostly for using two Sai swords to take down each victim and beheading the body. Calling card was always the head found in a handmade box bedazzled

Porcelain in actual fact is a boy, not just a normal boy. He is not like most boys, he is tall and beautiful with pale skin and silky brown hair. He is not exactly muscled, in fact he more on the lean side. He is extremely flexible and has a boy pussy. The one thing that had been the ruin of his existence since high school.

Today however Kurt Hummel laid on his white couch with a wine glass in hand taking slow sips before placing it on the glass table beside his vogue magazine, his eyes moved to his big screen television and he reached for his remote. Picking black controller up in his right hand, he increased the volumes of the television. The news anchor looking grimly at the scene behind him as the police carried out five body bags. “What kind of monster will kill a family and hang their heads on poles by the fence?”

Kurt Hummel smiled brightly before sitting up, the button up shirt he was wearing which belong to the man currently asleep in his bedroom, on his Egyptian cotton sheets. ‘Anyone with information on the killer-‘Kurt laughed, he left no loose ends. He made no mistakes, he had been waiting and planning. David Karofsky his high school tormentor and rapist, Kurt lost count on how many abortions he had had for that fat bastard. Did he really feel that karma would not catch up to him? That Kurt would never get revenge? Kurt took his time to torture the bastard’s wife and kids. He made David watch the life leave their eyes. Watched and begged. Did he think he could break Kurt into pieces and then lives his own life?

How ironic it that David had once threatened to kill Kurt in high school when he had told David he was pregnant. Now the shoe was on the other foot and Kurt had killed people for less. Kurt didn’t kill David, he gave him the knife to end it all. Gave him the opportunity and the piece of shit took it and stabbed himself in the throat. Kurt watched him bleed to death all over his heeled knee length boots. He was no joke to be taken easily.

Kurt took the bodies back to their home in middle town Lima, the house was identical to the houses on the street with a neat lawn in front. House painted white with a black roof, inside the house, the floors were covered in carpet. He assumes the woman was a house wife because how else would be carpets be cleaned? Kurt felt the house was beautiful. Still, he went to the yard and impaled each head on long slim pieces of wood. The way he was decorating the scene made him feel so alive. Hence his booty call with Mark an undergrad from a university nearby. Kurt didn’t care about the guy’s story, he just needed someone who could fuck him well and hard.

Kurt sat up and quickly picked up his glass of wine when he heard a groan from his bedroom. Standing up and walking slowly through the white walled corridor toward the white wooden door, he gripped the golden knob and turned it to reveal his lover sitting up on the bed, legs swung over the edge of the bed and his head in his hands. He looked as if he was in deep thought, even in though his lover was beautiful with hair so black and thick, his eyes ice blue and lips cherry. An actor in training.

“Awake already? Usually you sleep till noon. What’s wrong baby?” Kurt smiled as he approached the man, the man on the bed smiled back looking up to meet Kurt’s blue eyes. He looked serious, before looking back to Kurt with new determination in his eyes he took a deep breath. Kurt was all too familiar with that look in the man’s eyes. It was the ‘can-we-take-this-to-the-next-level’ look.

“Kurt we have been sleeping together for a while-“Mark began. He is not drunk enough for this, Kurt decided as he chugged the remaining wine in the glass and walked up to the bedside table where he could get to the wine bottle, dropping his glass cup he picked up the bottle to drink directly from the from it. “I really like you and I was thinking maybe we could go on a date tomorrow night”

“It is just sex, we agreed to a ‘no-relationship’ relationship. Why the fuck do guys keep thinking I want to get serious after the sixth booty call?” Kurt snapped before placing the bottle down and turning to look at Mark’s heartbroken face. “It’s not that I do not like you, I like you. I just don’t want anything serious until I am maybe 28. I am just 24 and I still want to mess around, I hope you understand.”

“I love you, you said you loved me too” Mark grumbled.

“When you were fucking me, I could have said anything you wanted. It’s nothing personal but I am not interested. I hope you understand.” Kurt sighed when Mark started wearing his clothes quickly as he moved out of Kurt’s apartment. Kurt sighed irritably before taking a seat on his king sized bed.

His whole reason for living was to get revenge and now he was a top of the line assassin and now it all seemed pointless now because he had achieved his goal. To get revenge on Karofsky for the rapes, beating and torture he went through years ago. The images torment his every unconscious moment, he smiled.

Mark came back he was standing at the door, his hand stretched out to Kurt. Kurt knew Mark wanted his shirt back so he could leave, Kurt stood up taking a chug from the wine bottle before placing it back on the table. Kurt unbuttoned the shirt and slid it off his shoulders, Mark could not keep his eyes away from Kurt’s pussy. He moved towards Kurt and took his shirt, he slowly put it back on. Kurt couldn’t help but smile when he noticed the guy was hard again and a tent forming in his pants.

“Are you sure you want to leave? I could ride you, give you a blow job, hand job or even-” Kurt was cut off when Mark turned his back to Kurt.

“Don’t call me anymore Kurt, goodbye.” he said before leaving. Kurt heard the front door open and slam closed, the only thing that remained was the silence.

#########################################43#########################################

Lima city had been one of the places he wanted to escape from as a kid, the shitty city is a cow state full of Neanderthals and gutter trash. The city had three sections, downtown Lima, middle town Lima and uptown Lima. The corruption, robbing, prostitution and murders mostly happen in downtown Lima.

Kurt lives in uptown Lima with the politicians, bankers and rich sons-a-bitches. The working class filled middle town Lima and down town Lima had gangs, the Anderson Mafia that runs Lima city parliament and police. Of course down town Lima also contains the dirt poor shit heads, bars and etc.

Lima has a club, an elite club that is strictly by invitation. This club established for the Anderson allies, Allies Kurt needed to meet if he wants to own his own mansion and not some crappy white and glass apartment at the edge of uptown Lima leading to middle town Lima.

Today Porcelain the assassin had received a hand written invitation from the Andersons, saying he was known for his discretion, ability to pass a message and the fact he had never failed a mission. Kurt held on tight to the black envelop in his hands as he started up at the club doors with two bouncers. At the outside door and eight lining the walls to the inner doors. He had tried to scope the place but that was all the Intel he could get. The bouncers at the door were wearing matching black suits without sun glasses.

“Can I help you princess?” A bouncer asks Kurt as he approaches with his rolling hand luggage. The handles of the suitcase a smart design to hide his swords in plain sight. Kurt silently raise the envelope, the bouncer nodded, leading Kurt in through a secret door that opened after a retina scan, the next door opened by another bouncer’s retina scan. The door opened to reveal a room decorated in purple and gold. The furniture purple and the roof had been painted with different DaVinci classics.

“Have a seat” the huge man said as he pointed at the couch across the room. The couch facing a huge desk, behind it was a chair. “Don’t move” meaning do not snoop. The whole place looked tacky but Kurt did not really feel the need to comment when he was lead to seat on a gold couch. “The boss will see you soon” the man said before walking back out of the room, leaving Kurt in the room alone with soft music playing in the background.

After an hour of Kurt sitting still and watching his environment for any sudden movement, a door opened and a man with tan skin dressed in a fitted suit and curly hair stepped into the room with four guards behind him. One guards was Asian, another with black hair, one that was a black America and a huger guy with thick blonde hair. He looked around the room seeing Kurt he frowned.

Yelling at the blonde guard in Italian , the tall blonde one approached him. The big one with blonde hair and blue eyes, the man dressed in a black suit and red tie. “I think there has been a mix up we did not hire a prostitute, you are beautiful and Boss wants you in his bed tomorrow so put your number down at the door.”

Kurt disengages a sai sword from the handle on the luggage and stabs the man in the chest, in his heart with accuracy then pulls the sword out. He may not look like a cold blooded killer with his baby face and doe eyes but he would not be disrespected. The man dropped to the floor, coughing up blood. “I am not a prostitute.” Guns were pointed at him, a red dot on his heart. Sniper, Kurt knows he is fucked but he cannot help but smile, he would fight till his dying breath. Getting into a fighting stance as he disengaged the other sword. The Boss raised a hand and all guns were put away.

“Welcome my friend” the man said with a warm smile, “I did not expect Porcelain to be such a beauty, I guess even in the rocks there are still roses” the man laughed. “Come my friend put away your swords we have business to discuss”

“You give me the targets and I make them gone, what more do you have to discuss with me?” Kurt asks as he relaxes and put his swords away. The Boss says something in Italian and the men laugh, “Guess the guy dead here is not very important to you, I mean he could have still survived if one of you helped him” Kurt was lying, there was no way to save him but he expected the guards to run to their fellow guard.

“Why help a traitor? I knew if you were indeed porcelain you would kill him and if you were not I would personally torture him and put a bullet in his head” the Boss shrugging his broad shoulders while approaching Kurt as he was speaking.

“So I guess I should charge you for him too” Kurt says as his foot kicked the dead corpse lying in his own blood on the floor.

“Why not? I will however only give you what his life is worth” The man says before throwing three dimes on the floor at Porcelain’s feet. “Cold, what do you want?” he asks. The man smirks at him as he puts his arms around Porcelain’s neck, pulling him closer.

“What will those coins buy me? Candy? Bubble gum?”

“We are friends now, no?” before porcelain can comment, he feels a prick on his neck, then almost immediately he falls forward losing his ability to keep upright. The Boss catches him in his arms and hold him in place. The whole place goes dark but before it goes dark he see a slim needle in the Bosses’ hand. Tricky son-of-a-bitch.

#############################67####################################################

Kurt POV

#######################################78##########################################

"So beautiful, he is absolutely perfect for the part.” The voice woke Kurt up.

“Be serious, we cannot afford to screw this up. Don’t go falling in love with an assassin because it seems like once you spend three minutes you fall in love”

“Not true asshole. I just find assassins hot, some of the women are so fucking flexible. Seducing them however is hard as fuck because you have to make sure you are not their target and convince them you want to fuck and not betray and/or try to kill them.”

“He? She? Is waking up”

My eyes opened, struggling slightly I realized that I was tied to the chair. My hands and legs bound with duct tape to the arms and legs of the metal chair. I looked up at the two men standing before me in black suits and white button up shirt, the three buttons of each of their shirts were left open. One of the two was the Boss I had met in the club before and the other, I could not recognize him. He stared at me blankly as if inspecting me. “You better kill me because I hold a grudge” Kurt snapped. “It may not be common knowledge but tying me up to a chair and drugging me annoys me, unless if this is an orgy then I will not be as pissed.”

“We are not here to torture or rape you Baby cakes.” The shorter of the two said softly. “Moving you to a different secure location to talk, if you choice to accept this mission solider.” The taller hit the Boss’ head.

“I let you watch mission impossible and suddenly you have to quote the lines everywhere we go.” The taller glared angrily at the shorter male. “We need you to go under cover as Blaine’s gir-bo- a little help here, you have a pussy and I am not sure what sex you are.” The taller said.

“I am a boy.” Kurt snapped. Taking the opportunity to look around the empty room, he felt a cold chill run up his spine that made him shiver, the room had very poor lighting, and if the two men would take a step back I was sure I would no longer recognize their faces. Looking down at myself for the first time I realized that my clothes were gone.

“Okay, boyfriend then. As the face of the Anderson Mafia some people are out to find what is most precious to him.” The taller said as he pointed at the smiling man. “When they find out him is getting ‘married’ to you, you will have a target on your back. Your job is to kill those that come to kill you and for each kill you make you will be paid $20,000 and by the end of the mission you will be given $500,000 plus the kill bonus, with a limit of $1.5 million of course.” the taller man finished.

“I am guessing you are the real brains behind the scene” the taller man smiled but remained silent. “From the resemblance to short stuff, I am making a guess that vertically challenged is your brother?” the taller man nodded his head at me to show my assumptions were correct.

“Do I have to fuck him? Do I have to protect him, you know watch his back?” I ask.

“Protect me? Sweet cheeks I will tear anyone that stands against me to pieces.” The shorter says before laughing but from his eyes I can tell he was like me, a monster. The cold calculating look that only people who take human lives without remorse had.

“And the nick names? They really have to go.” I say because seriously if shorty McVertically challenged pants keeps it up and I will do the job for the people and kill myself.

“My brother learned English from play and 1940’s movies, his references and phases are not really up to date” the taller spoke. “Can you let me go now?” I mean it is really comfortable being held against my will and all but I would like to move.

“When do I start?”

“Now.” The taller says before turning to his brother to smile “Blaine meet your new wi-husband, what should we call you?”

“Kurt Lecter, now that the deal has been set, will you please release me?” I ask, Blaine. Raised a hand and snapped his fingers. The light brighten up and I see the three men from last night with guns aimed at me. One of the men, the white one with black hair handed his gun to one of the others. He was approaching me with a pair of scissors to cut me out of the duct tape.

“You do not need to leave, you will have a budget of $200,000 to order clothes and you will be taken to your own bedroom” the guy beside Blaine said. As soon as I was cut loose and stood to stretch eyes immediately feel to my pussy. They all looked hypnotized, the power this stupid thing had over men was ridiculous and amazing all at once. I noticed the tent forming in Blaine’s pants first and smirked, I could have fun with this. I get a new wardrobe, money and a hot rich husband. This has to be a wet dream I am having were it turns into an orgy.

“Can I get something to cover up?” I ask and Blaine hesitantly takes off his jacket and hands it over to me, I put it on quickly. “Thanks, I guess” I say as I follow the black haired guy to the room I would be staying in for the next- wait how long was this mission anyway? By the time I realized I should have asked.

 


	2. of Beauty and Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's hell, nightmare and lack of self worth. Blaine and Kurt fine a steady foundation to build their friendship on. rough sex ensured.
> 
> “Because you are beautiful and beauty fade, death preserves it. You must think that I am crazy, Cooper always says I am but I swear I am not. Do you think I am crazy for wanting to keep you beautiful and young forever?” Blaine asked. “I hate him so much”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings at the end. Please if you like it leave a comment with encouraging words.

Chapter 2

What does being a Cheerio mean to you? What does it mean for one to say that they are a Cheerio? No, I know what you are thinking. The Cheerios are not cheerleaders, or fan of some club, nor are they a breakfast cereal. Cheerios are a special set of trained assassin, these assasins are trained by a legend Sue Sylvester. Hand selected by her for the purpose of becoming her personal grim reapers, after four years of working for her she trains a new set to take the old ones place. To make three Cheerio, 300 students to compete and only 3 become a Cheerio every four years.  
Kurt was skilled enough to be a part of the Unholy Trinity. The most successful group assassins in history of Lima, not only because of the current team members but the past team members were also great. The Unholy trinity changes quarterly, so it is impossible to really stop the Cheerios.

The story all begins with the death of Kurtis Elizabeth Hummel and his Father Burt Eugene Hummel. In the hospital one day while Kurt was having a checkup Burt died of a heart attack and Kurt never remained the same.

Kurt blamed Karofsky for his father's death, along with every other thing that happened. His shitty life was caused by such an insignificant jelly bound Lima loser, the thought made him laugh through his tears.

He remembered it clearly because he dreamt it most nights. He had sat there on the examination bed and watched as his father had clutched at his chest and fell to the floor. Nothing could save him, the doctors tried but an hour later Burt Hummel was pronounced dead.

What was the news which acted as the proximate cause to Burt Hummel's untimely death? Kurt would most likely never have told Burt about the spotting he had, if he could go back in time he would never have said he was throwing up. His father died because of Karofsky and faulty abortion pills. Kurt would never have children again after the one he was currently carrying. The cheap drugs he had been using to push out the pregnancies had almost completely destroyed his womb. This was his last chance.

The doctor came to the waiting room where Kurt sat waiting for information of his father. He led him to his office and bowed his head. "Your father... We could not save him, we tried but he just didn't respond". Kurt realized for the first time that he was alone. To make it worse he was pregnant and had a partially destroyed womb. He had no one to turn to.  
A soft laugh escaped his lips and he felt empty, tears sliding down his cheek but he couldn't stop laughing. 

“Do you want to keep it? The chance of the baby surviving and not born a stillborn is slim. Zero to one, you could even die." The doctor asked.

"I-Yes, I want to keep it." He would keep this baby. He thought bitterly as he placed a hand on his stomach. He hated the baby but this could be his only chance to ever have a child of his own.

The next few days had been a blur, Kurt was alive but at the same time he was not alive, people were passing by but they seemed almost in visible. They gave him gifts and money, they dropped off casseroles and assorted foods, he found it hard eat or care about the green paper handed to him. The only reason he ate anything at all was because of the parasite growing in him.  
Life was hard, difficult. Not just ending it all became harder and harder, to make it worse his dad's sister. A drunk out of rehab more times than Karofsky had raped him had moved in and taken over.  
Days passed by and Kurt could barely return to school when his stomach began to grow. Karofsky had asked him if the kid was his, once Kurt nodded he demanded Kurt abort it. The next day Kurt didn't go back to school, he stayed home with his father's too drunk to care sister. He stayed home for four months, he was just six months along and the baby was healthy.  
He was wasting away in his bedroom, then he smelt it. Lying on his back in one of his father's shirts, he moved to stand up.  
Smoke.

He could hear stumping on the floors upstairs, he could hear smashing. "Where is the fucking lying deformity?" Kurt made out the voice to be Karofsky. Kurt stayed in the basement, it was his only place in this sick world he could call his.

"Chill dude let's just lock the doors and let the house burn, he is in here somewhere. He is not going anywhere, that freak will die" Another voice said.

"Can you imagine the monster that whore will bring to life if we allow him continue" Kurt smiled sadly at his rounded stomach. Why did they hate him? Was it his fault for wanting to live?  
Kurt thought about dying as he laid on his bed and let the fire choke him till he almost could not breath, he thought about letting the fire consume him and letting himself become ashes at least then he would have peace.

One problem he wanted this abomination inside him to live, he wanted Karofsky to pay. He wanted redemption in his father's eyes. With that in mind, Kurt Hummel died in the flames. Porcelain escaped through a window which he had broken, in efforts to escape a piece of glass stabbed his stomach.

He disappeared in the night, bleeding and waddling a step at a time, no one wanted to help the teen pregnant deformity, cars drove past and none offered him help. even the police ignored him and continued with their normal business. He hated Lima more than he hated himself.

He wasn't even sure of the circumstances that led him to Sue, but she had seen something in him that Lima didn't. Potential.

The next night he gave birth to a stillborn, Sue took the baby and promised to bury it somewhere beautiful and Porcelain decided that night to get even. He sold his soul to Sue, she brain washed him to be the perfect assassin. She killed Kurt and burned him to ashes and made sure only Porcelain remained.

She made him more than he was and the he met them, for the first time in 25 years the unholy Trinity was made up of four people instead of three Latin death- Santana, Unicorn Sparkles- Brittany, Bomb shell- Quinn and Porcelain- Kurt.

\--------------_______------------______---------_______-----

Kurt rubs some anti-aging cream underneath his eyes, staring at his face in the vanity mirror, which he had bought. His hair tied up in a silk scarf, he wore a robe that was slightly too large for him, showing more skin than it was supposed to around his shoulders.

"Beautiful" the voice was soft and low, deep and sweet. The kind of voice that belonged to one Blaine Anderson, the man he called his 'husband'. More like soon to be Husband, Kurt smiled sweetly accessing the situation slowly. 

"Do you need anything?" Kurt took a spin on the chair to turn to Blaine who was dressed in dark blue boxer shorts. He stood by the door with a goofy smile slapped on his face. Kurt eyed Blaine's defined body, his abs made Kurt want to pour syrup down his chest a lick it clean. He was hot with his tan skin and thick curly hair.

"We are getting hitched tomorrow baby doll, what do you think I would need from you baby?" Blaine said wiggling his brows playfully.

"Please stop trying to use" Kurt rose his hands for air quotes. "Hip phrases" he turned back to his vanity, hand tracing a knife underneath the table. Not that he didn't trust Blaine not to stab him at the back but, he didn't trust Blaine.

"Sorry baby- Kurt" he sounded sincere, Kurt nodded his head. "Shocked you gave us your real name, at least your first name was real anyway." he said changing the subject smoothly. "All the easier to find who you are, high school dropout and apparently you died in a fire with your Aunt." Blaine said as his eyes narrowed slightly but his smile still in place. "How is it you survived?"

"The treasure between my legs is rare for men, if you searched Lima history for Men with Vaginas. There has only ever been six. You would have found me sooner or later." Kurt said as he picked up a small jar of moisturizer.

Blaine walked up to Kurt, standing behind him leaning down to whisper in Kurt's ear. "If I was going to kill you that knife would not help".

"Why not Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asked, in a second he had the knife to Blaine's throat. Kurt smirked victoriously as he pressed the knife close to skin to draw blood, he let his tongue slide over it. The smug feeling quickly disappeared when he felt the cold metal on his chin. He looked down at the gun that was just beneath his chin ready to blow his brains out, then back up into the man’s eyes. Blaine looked serious like he would pull the trigger if he had to, Kurt smiled and pulled the knife away.

"You can't hurt me with your knife because I am used to dangerous dames like you" Blaine's eyes empty but smile still in place. “Because we are the same, you can only kill someone afraid to die, you and I are similar, both killers. Both in love with what we do." He laughed and went to lie on the bed. Kurt stood up silently from where he had sat.  
"You are not like me, you have so much to lose" Kurt said slowly.

"The only thing I have to lose is my mission" Blaine stared at Kurt. 

"Your brother, your money, your fucking house" Kurt replied.

"Can I fuck you?" 

"I don't fuck clients, only victims. Sometimes, one night stands, and booty calls" Kurt said.

"You are no fun Mr. Hummel" Blaine said before taking off his boxers after going under the covers and falling asleep, Kurt could see two hand guns on the table beside Blaine's head. He walked over to the table to pick one gun up but as he was about to reach for it, he stopped. 

Xxxx______xxxxx--------xxxxxccx

Kurt dreamt of Karofsky, his dreams were always filled with him being weak and powerless. He dreamt of the pain, horror and emptiness he felt in the past because all he could feel now was anger and depression. 

Kurt stood by his locker frowning at the short Burnett beside him. "Kurt come on, you have a nice voice. Just come for one meeting with the glee club, I swear you will love it."

"I don't think glee club is for me, sorry I c-." He was speaking when his Locker was slammed in his face. Karofsky stood there in his white and red letterman jacket staring at him with angry eyes. The fool looked ready to kill Kurt there on the spot. Rachel the small Burnett moved away taking a step black in fear.

Kurt's hand went over his stomach protectively. His body froze up when those angry brown eyes glared at him, he wanted to hide in a hole. Karofsky's eyes moved to Kurt's stomach, he growled and punched the locker.

"Can- can I help you? I swear was not looking for trouble. Please." Kurt looked terrified. Rachel moved in front of Kurt separating him and Karofsky.

"Leave him alone" she said, stretching her arms wide to form a shield. The larger male ignored her.

"I want to talk to you" David's eyes narrowed further on the Burnett. "Alone". He growled and began walking away, Kurt knew he had to follow. Rachel called after Kurt but he ignored her, she only cared now because she needed a member for nationals. She never helped him before.

David lead him to the basketball auditorium, Kurt wasn't sure how or why David had a key when the place was only ever opened for games. The place was huge with wooden floor, an announcer stand and bleachers for the audience.

"Rumor is you’ve got a bun in the oven, that you are fucking preggers for someone. Is it true?" David asked. He attempted to touch Kurt's stomach but Kurt moved back. Taking a step away in fear.  
"Yes" Kurt nodded his head fighting back tears, he would lie but the bastard would find out sooner rather than later.

"Is the kid mine?" David asked.

"Yes" Kurt could see the enraged expression on his face. 

"You can't keep it you fucking whore! I should beat it out of you." David snapped.

"Please, I swear I will not tell a soul it’s yours. The pills I took before they destroyed everything, after this I can't-" Kurt pleaded. David glared at Kurt, hand whipping out and slapping him, he stumbled but didn’t fall using the wall for support.

"Get rid of it or I will get rid of it myself and trust me that would not be fun for you." David growled, Kurt nodded numbly.

He watched Karofsky walk away.

Kurt sat up, waking up screaming. Covered in sweat, he turned to look at Blaine who was staring at him looking as bad as Kurt.

"You have nightmares too?" Kurt asked in a whisper. Kurt switched on the light on his bed side table and could see the empty look in Blaine's eyes. Kurt knew the look it was a look of a broken man, he knew it all too well.

Blaine sat up silently expression one of pure terror, Kurt straddled Blaine silently feel the bulge underneath his robe. Blaine looked up at him with his huge brown eyes with annoyance.

"I won't be gentle, you started this." Blaine said coldly. Kurt did not reply instead he loosened the bow of his robe and let it all off his shoulders. Blaine's fingers roughly rubbed his clit it hurt, Kurt groaned. He loved the rough hand rubbing his aching clit, loved how one finger had slid in and made him gasp and beg for more. Kurt was shocked how fast Blaine changed their positions on the bed, his back was now on the bed and Blaine hovered over him. The bed creaked when Blaine pushed Kurt’s back to the headboard and spread his legs, pushing Kurt’s legs as far apart as he could. Kurt watched Blaine stare shamelessly at his pussy for a moment, the man began rubbing his half hard cock with his hand before it was fully erect. Blaine lined the head of his large uncut dick with Kurt's cunt and slammed into the hole. Kurt screamed in pain, his eyes teared up, he wasn't given time to adjust. Blaine's hand circled Kurt's neck as he slammed in and out of Kurt till he came. Kurt finished himself off with his fingers when Blaine pulled out uncaring the man beneath him had not cum, and Blaine watched.

"I want to kill you, the moment I saw you I realized that I wanted to kill you. You were looking so beautiful, I wanted to preserve you. If you were not porcelain I would have probably killed you." Blaine admitted with a soft laugh. "When I die and go to hell, I want to go with you" Blaine said. Kurt turned to the man that laid beside him and frowned when he felt a beat skip. 

"So you believe in hell?" Kurt asked.

"I believe that people like us are fucked and life isn't bad enough so we get hell after this torture." Blaine said. Staring at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face he let out a sigh.

“Why did you want to kill me?” Kurt asked. 

“Because you are beautiful and beauty fades, death preserves it. You must think that I am crazy, Cooper always says I am but I swear I am not. Do you think I am crazy for wanting to keep you beautiful and young forever?” Blaine asked. “I hate him so much”

"We are all crazy, that is why the world has wars over paper. Leaves called money." Kurt said as he stared at Blaine's profile. He hated Blaine, because the man understood. "I hate you" 

"I hate you too" Blaine said without looking at him. “But I like fucking you”

“Why hate Cooper?” Kurt asked.

“Because my brother is a monster” Blaine went silent as if remembering who he was talking to.

"We should go back to sleep" Kurt turned his back on Blaine. Blaine's hand draped round his waist and slid his fingers into Kurt’s wet hole.

"If I wake up screaming I will probably hurt you" Blaine said in a whisper. For the first time in a long time he felt like someone understood him. If Blaine did wake up lashing out, he would hurt Kurt when trying to free his hand.

"Shut up" Kurt said.  
Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz______zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Kurt woke up sleeping the night with no more nightmares, it was weird. Blaine was not beside him when he woke up, Kurt found his discarded robe on the floor by the bed. Picking it up, he put it on slowly, before leaving the room. Just as he stepped out of his golden room he was stopped by a hand grabbing his.

He turned to see who the hand belonged to, the man wore a black suit and a red button up shirt. He had a smile slapped on his face, looking ecstatic to even be up and alive which irritated Kurt. "Morning Master Kurt, I was prompted by Master and Master Anderson to lead you to the dining room for breakfast this fine morning."

Kurt eyed the man carefully, staring at the man through his eyes narrowed. The peppy blonde's smile widened and he let go of Kurt’s arm, he led the way through the mansion to the dining room.   
The dining room was beautiful with a long dining table in the center of the room. On the far off edge of the room was a case filled with fine Porcelain dishes and Crystal glasses. The chairs gold seating with brown hand crafted wood. The table set with a white table cloth over it, each seat had a glass cup and a plate.

The room was silent, Kurt watched a hand smack Blaine's face. Cooper snapping in fluent Italian, Blaine's smile didn't leave his face. He said something in Italian and walked out of the room. "Sorry you had to see that Kurt, my idiot brother at it again." Cooper apologized. He sat down at the head of the table and Kurt sat one an empty chair far away from Cooper. 

“How was your night?” Cooper asked.

“Good, I guess.” Kurt shrugged his shoulders not in any way ashamed of his action.

"If you want power, your loyalty should be to me. Blaine is just a pawn on my table, bedding him won’t get you far. Bedding me will."

"Yes, well I am loyal to whoever is paying me be it you or your brother. As long as I get my money I will be loyal to you." Kurt said.

"Would you also share my bed and let me fuck you?" Cooper asked watching Kurt with careful eyes.

"I don't fuck clients" Kurt said slowly.

"But Blaine fucked you." Cooper added.

"As you said before I work for you not Blaine, Blaine is not my client" Kurt replied smoothly as a maid filled the glass before him with water. Setting a plate of pancakes before him, he watched Cooper from the side of his eyes.

"If you get pregnant for that idiot you won't get a penny." Cooper said.

"It's a good thing I can't have kids then. Sorry but I think I have lost my appetite, I would like to be excused” Kurt stood up and left. He stopped at the door where the blonde stood at attention.

"I need to find Blaine" Kurt said. The blonde stared at him for a few seconds, Kurt wondered why he himself wanted to see the man in the first place.

"Follow me" the Blonde said before leading Kurt to what seemed to be a torture chamber/training room. The room had a hand full exercise equipment but it was filled mostly by torture devices, knives and guns.

"Jeff" Blaine said when he saw Kurt behind the blonde. Blaine frowned, but turned to the man strapped to a chair missing some fingers and teeth. Fingers and teeth all in an iron pale where the man could see it, Kurt watched Blaine use the plier to cut off another finger.

"Is this how you treat all your new friends?" Kurt asked.

"No, just my best friends actually, this kind gentleman is just about to even give me his left eye." Blaine said with a smirk. "You have been alive three days, Smythe has made no effort to negotiate for you, or save you."

" You are lying, its been less than 24 hours. I have an internal clock." the man said in a hoarse voice. Blaine punched him in the gut, doubling over Blaine whispered into his ear.

“Let’s see how we can stop that clock cant we?” Blaine smirked, he lifted a knife about to slice a bit of skin off but Kurt’s hand grabbed his. Stopping him in his place and making Blaine’s brow raise in curiosity. “Don’t tell me you are squeamish? You behead people all the fucking time.” 

"I just think it is time to move to his family, He has a family" Kurt said, "Cute kid,wife not too bad looking either, a perfect nuclear family. They live in Middletown Lima, I have seen him and them before" Blaine gave Kurt a look but said nothing. “I am sure that if we chop them to pieces he may talk yet.”

“I will talk” The man said after a moment of silence.

“I think we should torture them bit, I mean you did waste my darling husband’s time” Kurt smirked.

Blaine turns to look at Kurt, the man lashes out screaming. "Please no, leave them out of this. I will tell you everything, what do you want to know?" The man pleaded.

"Tell us what we need to know" Kurt said softly "I can help you, once you told us what we need to know we will let you go". The man tells Blaine all he knows and without hesitation Blaine puts a bullet through the man's head. The man's body leaning to the slide limp tips the chair over, Blaine turns to stare at Kurt. 

"How did you know he had a family?" Blaine asked. Kurt shrugged his shoulder. "His file said he didn't have one, how did you know?"

"His finger, it had a ring mark. Shows he wears a ring most times, his socks had a crayon markings on it. From his clothing make he doesn't look like he lives in upper Lima." Kurt explained. It was mostly just a bluff Kurt used mostly to get scum to start talking. Blaine stared at Kurt for a few seconds, a blank expression. Before he turned to Jeff tilting his head to the body.

"If you are double-crossing us Kurt, if you aren't really working for us. I will dissect you and separate you from each part of your body. Starting from your lovely long legs" Blaine snapped turned to walk away, Kurt followed behind smiling.

Kurt followed Blaine to a library where Cooper was seated in a red chair reading a book. "Did he talk already? I thought you said that torture was not working on the piece of shit." 

"Yeah, I tried another method and after that he sang like a cannery, afterwards I eliminated him as discussed." Blaine said. 

“Discussed? You make it sound like a second son can be on equal standing with the first son. You and I discussed nothing, I gave you an order.” Cooper clarified. Blaine grit his teeth but said nothing, bowing his head he slowly walked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---------zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: Karofsky, abortion, attempted murder, murder, sex, torture.


	3. A romantic wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The perfect wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sex, Strong language, killing, explosions.

Chapter 3

Cooper's office like most of the extravagant mansion was decorated over the top with a solid Oak desk that sat in the center of the room with framed pictures and files scattered over the table. Silver drapes over silver framed windows clashing with the gold couch on the far end of the office. A white framed flat screen television blended into the white walls where it hung near some decorative bookshelves with popular literature Cooper will never reading placed carefully on it. A black office chair was behind the Oak table to which Cooper sat on, he spun the chair to be able to see Blaine face-to-face. Blaine was dressed in an all-black commander outfit, his face had a smile even though parts and patches of his clothes were ripped and he bled from various wounds.

"Kurt Hummel" Blaine read the name out as he stared from the file in his hands to his brother's blank expression. "His name is Kurt Hummel, he dropped out of high school some years back. He was killed in a fire, him and his Aunt Maya. Ashes were found in his room everyone assumed it was his, guess he survived." He casually dropped the file on the desk, Cooper leaned forward and picked it up, looking through the file carefully.

"Blaine remember we need him on our side if we want to win this war against Smythe, so do whatever is necessary to ensure his loyalty. After which you should not hesitate to get rid of him so do not get too attached. Then again do whatever you like but know at the end you will be putting a bullet in his pretty head." Cooper said with a smirk on his lips.

"We cannot kill him without reasonable cause, you will start a war. He is not just any assassin, he was a Cheerio. The name dates back to Sue and you know any double cross deals will be treated with a target on our backs" Blaine replied. “She loves her ‘girls’ very much”

"So if he were to die on a mission-” Cooper began but Blaine cut him off.

“That is different, if he were to die on a mission. He simply is not good enough but if we were to double cross him after he completed his mission justly, she will make us her targets. Not just her but every assassination agency in Lima will black list us.”

“Actually blacklist you because you forget that I do not exist." Cooper corrected causing Blaine's eyes to narrow and lips to thin into a line. "You cannot even beat a bunch of girls called 'cheerios' how useless can you fucking be?" Cooper sighed before spinning his chair to look out the window and turn his back to Blaine to show the conversation was over. “Dismissed”

If Blaine had a choice he would have disappeared and never come back, Cooper was cruel. He tortured Blaine and made it his mission to take away everything Blaine ever loved, he had killed men Blaine loved and had tortured Blaine till there was almost nothing left. Still Blaine could not leave Cooper’s service, if he tried Cooper would get rid of his Warbler Brothers and that was the last thing Blaine had that kept him sane.

Blaine turned to leave the room, pausing for a moment wondering if indeed it will be easy to put a bullet through the bastard's head. If Cooper's heart stopped beating so will Jeff, Nick, Wes and David. Sometimes Blaine wasn’t sure if it would be better to destroy everything but the thought of being alone in his head made truly afraid. He was not afraid to die, nor was he afraid to be tortured. What he feared the most is the thought of being alone.

Blaine shut the door behind him and sighed forcing a smile on his face as he saw Nick approach him, the black haired man was holding his side, his shirt soaked with blood as he dragged the unconscious man by his hair to Blaine's feet. Pausing by Blaine to smile softly.

"Is the Boss in?" Nick asked, his face twisting into a look of determination. Blaine felt bad for Nick he believed so much in Cooper following him almost blindingly. He was almost certain if Cooper led him to Hell he would take himself and Jeff down for the ride.

"Go see the good doc you look like you are in pain, I will take it from here" Blaine said, Nick nodded his head then let go of the man's hair. The unconscious man's head fell to the floor with a loud bang, Blaine sighed when Nick was out of view. He picked up knelt to inspect the man, he checked the man's pulse. Then he checked the man for any injury, the man had a few bruises but overall he was fine.

He dragged the man to the training room and with more effort put the man in a chair and taped him to it. Going to punch his punching bag, imagining it was Cooper's face until the man would come to. After hours of punching a bag full of sand it was obvious the man would not wake up this night Blaine retired to his room for a shower, he used the opportunity to clean his wound first. He slowly stripped out of his clothes and sat on his bed, underneath the queen sized bed was a small first aid kit which he used to clean the scrapes and scratches.

After cleaning the wound he walked through the white bathroom door to the tub that sat beside the shower. Filling it with hot warm water he used the opportunity to shave the stubble on his face, he had not gotten the opportunity in the morning. He applied the shaving cream and used the disposable razor.

After shaving, the warm bath was like a glass of water to a man in a dessert, it released tension in his tense muscles and calmed his nerves. Cooper had said to ensure Porcelain was team Anderson and not a double agent for Smythe, easier said than done. Porcelain was just his type, Blaine was 87% certain that that was Cooper wanted to torture Blaine that is why instead of sending Porcelain under cover in the Smythe family he set Blaine up to be his husband. He wanted Blaine to fall for the brown haired pale skinned vixen and then he wanted to rip Blaine’s heart out. He wanted to hurt and break Blaine, ‘Blaine we are sending you here so you can protect your brother’ Blaine’s eyes widened not wanting to hear his father’s voice.

A small laugh left his lips, he was used to the ache in his chest. He was used to the hallucinations of his ex-lovers haunting him for his inability to protect them. He would not fall for it another time, he would not let Cooper have the final laugh. He would find a way to win and then and only then will he ever be truly happy.

Getting out of the tub, he drained it before putting on a pair of boxers and proceeding to his ‘wife’s’ room for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

Blaine stared at the painted glass of the church, he ignored his ‘Family’ members by the side and the few people Cooper hired to pose as Kurt’s family members. He moved quickly down the aisle ignoring the happy cheers of ignorant people, Blaine did not have a problem with Kurt. He found Kurt reasonable but he did not trust Kurt. No matter how much he wanted to choke Kurt as he fucked the boy’s pussy he was not swayed. He kept his twin guns in a gun holster underneath his jacket. He looked up at the painted glass, Cooper sat on the room staring down through the glass. He didn’t trust cooper either.

He stopped before the priest, before the giant statue of the holy figures and before the watchful eyes of the audience, he felt nervous. Nick, Jeff, Wes all stood on my side patiently as my best men. As a child he always dreamt to marry the love of his life one day but here he was marrying someone he barely knew, it felt like a hard slap of reality hitting him that his life was shit and he would always be under his brother’s thumb. Blaine felt like he was in a dream state, he felt like he was awake but asleep. Feeling nothing but at the same time feeling everything, then Kurt began to walk down the aisle and he saw him.

Kurt looked beautiful in an all-white tuxedo, and black bow tie combo, Blaine watched Kurt carefully as the man took his time coming up the aisle. He held a white bouquet of roses in his hand and wore a veil on his hair covering his face, Blaine felt his hands become sweaty and mouth become dry. When Kurt finally made it down the aisle Blaine could not help but comment. “You look swell- I mean you look beautiful”

(pretend the trousers are white)

“Whatever, let’s just get this over an done with. I am really horny and I want you to tie me to the bed and fuck me with your huge package.” Kurt spoke as if speaking about the weather, the Priest’s face looked scandalized turning a bright shade of red before clearing his throat.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two lovers, Blaine Anderson and Kurtrina Hudmel. We are here to watch them prophesy their eternal love for each other through their vows.” The Priest spoke loudly, a holy book in his hands opened up as he looked at the crowd.  
Blaine Pov

“Kurtrina?” Kurt asked in hushed tone, I could feel his glare on me. I rolled my eyes, it was not as if I chose the name, it was fucking Cooper.

“Who gives this woman to be married to this man?” the priest asked, I was shocked when a Latino girl wearing a black pants suit stood from Kurt’s side. Who stood on Kurt’s side stepped forward. I guess I didn’t notice the three girls that followed him in and stood by his side.

“I give this MAN to this hobbit” she said with a smirk on her face, I could tell that these girls were part of his cheerio team. I stared at her and could not help but feel she was beautiful with red lips and long silky black hair on her perfect skin. The other blondes standing behind Kurt in pants suits were also breath taking. Did Sue only choose beautiful women to turn into assassins?

“Thanks dad” Kurt teased with a fondness I have never heard in his voice before. I saw a smirk on her face when she placed her hand on Kurt’s shoulder.

“Your mother and I are so proud of you, though you could have done better than an Italian hobbit that looks like a predatory pedophile.” She finished before moving to the other girl’s side. The priest looked to me as if asking if he shoulder proceed, I nodded my head.

“As Blaine and Kurtrina take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family -- a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love. May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all married couples. And may Blaine and Kurtrina both look forward to each new season of their marriage --- just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories. An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Blaine and Kurtrina, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect. The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one --- but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls.” The priest finished. He looked to Blaine, “Please remove your wife’s veil”.

Blaine lifted the veil slowly with shaky hands, he was met with large blue eyes staring back at him. “I, Blaine Devon Anderson. Promise to love you and take care of you, to always stand by you. To always be there for you because I have been looking for you forever. The day I met you, my body knew something my mind did not because I could not help but take your hand.” Blaine paused staring into Kurt’s confused eyes. “The day we met, you lost in Italy looking for the bus stop. It is one of the best days I have ever had.”

“I love you and I promise to let you fuck me at least once a week” Kurt paused, there was a collective gasp. “Kidding, I am happy I met you, you are my second half and I cannot imagine my life without you”

“The rings” the priest said, a small boy in a tux stepped forward with a small pillow with two rings on it. He held it in his hands and presented it to the couple. Blaine picked up a gold band in his hand. “Repeat after me, Kurtrina Hudmel. Love of my life, light of my life. I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife to hold and love in sickness and health till death do us part.” I pushed the ring unto his finger. He did the same and repeated the words. We kissed and we were married.

The reception was next and I was introduced to his parents and sister, Santana Lopez and Brittany S. pierce were his parents and one Quinn Fabray his sister. We danced, ate and heard toast from people I never knew existed. It pained me to say this but Cooper had organized this shindig really well.

  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wedding ended around 8pm and we ended up in a white Limo heading back to the mansion, Kurt looked tired as he sat beside me just watching the scenery. It was seconds later I realized we were taking a detour and were not heading to the mansion.

I rolled down the screen that separated the driver from us, “Peter where the fuck are you taking us?” I asked. My eyes fixed on the mirror, I could see brown eyes, and Peter’s eyes were blue.

“Shortcut.” He said back. I nodded my head and rolled back the tinted window, quickly tapping Kurt’s hand. He turned to look at me, I tilted my head to the door. He understood and quickly opened the door and bailed from the moving car, I followed after him. We bailed into an alley I took out a small box from my pocket and pressed the button, the limo exploded.

I stood up, Kurt followed me as I moved deeper into the alley and out of view. He pulled out twin knives from the lining of his jacket, they glinted under the moon light. I pulled out my guns holding them up pointed in the direction in front of me, moving forward I navigated through the alley using the moon light.

We reached the other end of the alley, and came out on the main road. Kurt glared at me “Where to genius?” he asked.

“Hey! It’s not like I asked for the driver to be switched, I am making this up as I go along.” I snapped, Kurt rolled his eyes but didn’t move to leave my side. I pulled out my phone from my pocket, tucking my guns away safely and used the Uber app. “Cab will be here in 5”

“Okay.” Kurt said. His eyes staring blankly at the couple that could be seen through the Chinese restaurant window, smiling and enjoying each other’s company. They looked like the kind of couple you would use for an advert. They looked perfect together and things just seemed to flow. “Why can’t we have that? Not us but why can’t we ever be like that?”

“Because we are broken” I replied without hesitation, wanting to put a bullet through the stupid couple’s head.

“Yeah.” Kurt sighed. “Stupid question, it’s not like I can fucking feel anything in my stone heart.” he laughed bitterly. The Kurt was suddenly pushing me down, through his body on me, I heard the sound of glass shattering behind me.

Snipers.

We quickly rolled away getting up to run, we paused ducking into another alley where we would be safe from the snipers. Only to see about six men standing with guns, “Anderson, Smythe send his greetings and says thank you for dumping his right hand man’s body in front of his home” one of the Hench men said in a pleased tone.

“Six against two how fair is that?” I asked.

“It isn’t fair for them baby” Kurt smiled. And as soon as he flung his knife as a direct hit into the forehead of one of the hench-men. I removed safety and started shooting as Kurt moved gliding past stabbing and slicing through. When we were don’t the men laid on the ground and Kurt and I were both panting, he was coved in blood and I could not help but find him attractive.

I pushed him unto the wall and kissed him letting my guns fall to the fall, I fumbled with my belt and zipper and he fumbled with taking off his pants. I had his long legs round my waist and I slid in enjoying the sound of his gasp and the sight of his head moving backwards.

  
Tbc?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review.


	4. Kurt Hummel - wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper's betrayal and Blaine's obsession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!

Sex ended with them sitting side by side, gasping and breathing heavily, The sound of the police cars cried loudly in the distance. It was ridiculous because this had been their second round at sex and the police had not shown. The shops down had been 30 minutes ago, Blaine stood slowly using the wall as support. He pulled out his hand gun and nudged at Kurt who still sat on the floor. 

"Dame, get up. We gotta take to, just got to jack a car and get back home." Blaine said.

"Whatever, you fucking ripped me up down there" Kurt groaned as he tried to stand Blaine rolled his eyes. 

"Don't tell me you are useless after two fucks " Blaine rolled his eyes. "Come on beautiful, I will carry you to safety as you knight in bloody armour"

Kurt glared at Blaine, his eyes narrowing further when the curly haired man stretched out his hand to help Kurt up. "I don't need your help" with a snap he slapped Blaine's hand away in disgust and stood up on his own, the wall as his main support.

"Baby doll the cops can't meet us here, just let me carry you this time" Blaine said calmly. Kurt groaned but nodded his head angrily, he let Blaine give him a piggy back ride.Through the dark alley on his bad, he gave me a hand gun in case any enemy popped up.

"Kurt-" Blaine broke the silence, I let out a low groan. "Its important, I have cum in you 3 times, Can you-" 

"No, I can't get pregnant" Kurt replied coldly. There was a long period of silence as they continued to move slowly.

"Did you kill the person?" Blaine finally asked. Kurt nodded, he got his revenge but now life seemed meaningless. He lived for revenge, now his purpose was gone and he wasn't sure what he was living for anymore.

"If you kill Cooper you would be empty inside" Kurt said slowly, Blaine said nothing and remained silent. "You won't believe me now but if you ever do, you are going to end up living without a purpose"

"Kurt, I would really not like to talk to you on my feelings and thoughts. I want to kill everybody, it's who I am and Cooper and I are not your business." Blaine growled.

They came out of the alley cautiously and zeroed in on a black Toyota Camry, Blaine set Kurt down and quickly broke the window with his elbow. He unlocked the car and got in, quickly pulling out wires underneath the steering wheels to kill the alarm and start the car. Kurt got in on the other side.

"Lets go back to the mansion, I have to give a report to Cooper." Blaine said.

"Just curious how anyone could have killed our limousine driver, and take his place. All cars were guarded heavily and the wedding was more guarded than fortknox." Kurt said quietly. "The enemy knew you enough to predict when you would find out drivers had been switched, he planted guys around the area. It also seems like your phone got hacked, the guys knew when to attack that we were waiting for a cab."

Blaine said nothing, he could not share shot with Kurt. He trusted Kurt very little that's why he planned a tracker on the boy. 

"Smythe has mole, some one close or this is all an elaborate plan by-" Kurt fell silent, he could not tell Blaine what he was thinking. His loyalty still belonged to Cooper, just because he suspects Cooper has a hand in the kills does not mean he can say so freely before his Employer's brother.

"You know sweet cheeks when we get back you can go make yourself pretty with your fancy creams. I don't think y oh have to see Cooper tonight." Blaine said.

"Whatever"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Cooper smirked when he looked through the screen and watched Blaine approach. Blaine knocked and Cooper straightened his face, "come in"

The doors opened and Blained stepped in, anger on Blaine's face. "I know it was you, Cooper. You hired Smythe's men to kill me, you fucking bastard!"

"Is that what your fuck boy said?" Cooper asked calmly, he knew Blaine was not bright enough to figure it out on his own.

"No, Kurt thinks we have a mole but I know better than to think that, you planned this shit. I know you did Cooper!" Blaine snapped. "I want to know why"

"I swear, I did not plan it. Why would I kill you? You are more useful alive than dead." Cooper growled but said nothing more. "Believe what you will but go find the fucking mole as you continue to doubt me"

"I-" Blaine began but was cut off.

"If you are done insulting me I would like you to leave my office now" Cooper snapped, he found it hard not to smile. He won again his brother believed hhim he watched Blaine leave quietly. If only the world was as naive as Blaine, he would rule it.

It wasn't really that he particularly wanted Blaine to die, it was just that whether or not Blaine died was irrelevant. If Blaine died he would have a sit down with allied families, they would take down Smythe and use his brother's passing as an excuse. Blaine living simply meant Smythe attacked first.

Cooper smirked, how to retaliate was the question. He had gotten some information from the man Blaine tortured.

Cooper sighed, he needed a retaliation that would hit the Smythe family where it would hurt. Cooper stared blankly at the spot where Blaine had stood before, 

His mind when to porcelain, maybe it was a bad idea to get Blaine involved with the assassin.

 

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt sat in the warm bath water, he sighed as he leaned back. He wondered what Cooper would archive if Blaine had died. Kurt shut his eyes and released a sigh in comfort, he felt so relaxed in the water.

 

"Hey-" Kurt jerked away in fear as he sat in the bath in fear at the voice. His eyes opened to see Blaine smirking at him.

"Are you trying to fucking give me a heart attack?" Kurt snapped. He splashed Blaine with the water but Blaine did not seem moved.

"No. Its not my fault you were not focused on your surroundings. If I was here to assassinate you, this would be such an easy kill." Blaine smirked at Kurt's red face.

"Fuck you Blaine." Kurt snapped in embarrassment, Blaine smiled brightly. Kurt sighed and shifted a little in the tub as a silent invitation for Blaine.

Blaine stripped off his clothes with a sigh and got in behind Kurt, he liked Kurt's pale skin. "Do you think Cooper set us up?" Blaine asked as he broke the silence. Kurt turned to look over his shoulder at Blaine, he was unsure of what game Blaine was playing.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked cautiously, Blaine glared at Kurt but decided not to pursue the topic. His hand move to the soft lips between Kurt's long legs.

"Are you still sore? I have a lot of stress to relief my self of" Blaine used his index finger to rub on Kurt's Clint, he rubbed slowly as he heart soft breath moans from Kurt. "I love when you moan doll face"

"Want to 69 instead? You were really rough the second time as if you planned to destroy my pussy so no one else can ever Fuck me again." Kurt stood up and Blaine followed Kurt's lead, he was not sure how to tell Kurt that the boypussy was his and he didn't want anyone else ever being in between Kurt's legs. Not because he loved Kurt, but simply because he claimed the pussy as his already.

Blaine laid down and Kurt laid above him, Blaine's face towards Kurt's pink pussy, it looked swollen and sensitive. Blaine licked his lips and licked the pussy, Kurt was becoming wet. 

He could feel his dock hardening as he licked between Kurt's folds using his hands to open Kurt's pussy up. He loved Kurt's pussy, he would miss the smell and taste when the mission ends and Kurt tries to leave. Kurt was not leaving, he was not leaving alive anyway.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX 

Kurt and Blaine were called for a meeting at 6:00am sharp.The Smythe family wanted a sit down with the Andersonson family.

Cooper sighed but remained silent when Blaine held the letter sent from the Smythe in hand. He glared it before handing it over to Kurt to analyse.

"I feel we should ignore this request" Cooper said from his seat at the head of the dinning table, he looked to everyone's face if there is any disagreement.

"If you ignore the request you make the Anderson family sound unreasonable it is best to hear what the have to say then. Refuse any and all requests, we let them leave peacefully then we kill them tomorrow" Blaine spoke up.

"Remind me why I have to sound reasonable" Cooper glared at Blaine.

"If you people seem too cold and unreasonable other families will not want to do business with you." Kurt spoke up, he learnt that from Sue. Sometimes you have to seem like a reasonable and level headed individual or business fizzles out.

"You are seated there to look pretty, Shut up." Cooper glared at Kurt. From the looks on the faces at the table it seemed like they agreed with Kurt and Blaine but no one said a word.

"We meet in a week and hear what they have to say, Blaine and Kurt, I need the two of you to be seen more in public kissing and holding hands. Hopefully this will encourage the Smythe to act faster and kill this ridiculous idea of a sit down" Cooper stood up and left the table fuming.

"He looks pissed" Blaine commented, "apparently you and I have a date today Baby face" Blaine said as he stood up from the table. Nick took the letter from Kurt and handed a note to Blaine. "Come on beautiful let me take you shopping" 

Kurt had never been on a date, the thought made him uncomfortable and uneasy. He definitely did not want to hold hands or have intimacy unless it was during sex

"Shut up" Kurt let his voice sound leveled but he was pissed. He always avoided shut like this.

"Go get pretty, I will meet you soon doll face"


	5. the date part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!!!!!

Blaine frowned whsn he re-read the note in his hands, the mission was to assassinate a senator they had just paid off. What was Cooper trying to do? These kinds of actions ruin the name of a family, Blaine squeezed the paper up, he decided to pay the Senator a visit.

Nick stared at Blaine, his eyes blank and dull "Did Cooper say why we are killing our own guy?" Blaine asked, Nick let out a small laugh that made Blaine's frown only widen.

"Yes Blaine, he explained why he wants to kill Senator Clark to me, he also told me his whole master plan." Nick added sarcastically. Blaine glared at Nick for a few minutes, before handing the squeezed up note to Nick. 

"The smythe guy we tortured, bring some of his fingerprints we stashed. I think we should frame Smythe for this, not sure what Cooper is thinking but killing our own guys is bad for business." Nick nodded then went to reteieve the fingerprints, Blaine went to change to his mission clothes.

He opened the door of his and Kurt's room slowly, kurt had eight sets of clothes on the bed and was staring at them as he wore one of Blaine's shirts. Blaine was speachless Kurt in his shirt was blowing his mind, he just wanted to fuck Kurt raw and hard till Kurt could not walk again.

"Don't think about it" Kurt had yet to look away from the clothes on the bed but he knew what Blaine was thinking. "I have a mission today to go on a 'date' for all to see. I need to be able to walk to do that" 

"Doll face,I am just here to get ready for my mission. I don't only think about sex you know?" Blaine said with a bored tone, Kurt gave him a once over a smirk on his face.

"So the gift in your pants is not for sex? Your two heads are at attention thinking about work? You getting hard for a mission?" Kurt smirked. He sat on the bed and watched Blaine get his clothes with a red face.

Blaine turned to read but Kurt had spread his legs and Blaine could see Kurt's pussy. He stared feeling his pants tighten more.

"I-" Blaine stood still unable to move till Kurt shut his legs with a smirk.

"So what is the mission about?" Kurt asked. Blaine stared at Kurt with a dumb expression on his face but remained silent. Kurt chuckled, Blaine was too easy.

"10 minutes" Blaine finally spoke.

"No, have fun at your mission" Kurt said as he turned his back to blaine and went back to trying to decide what to wear.

"Please Kurt, do I have to get down on my knees and beg?" Blaine asked.

"Not in the mood now have fun at your mission" Kurt said in an amused tone.

"Fuck Kurt, it is not fair!" Blaine complined. "You can't do that then take it away from me"

"See you when you get back" Kurt replied. Blaine stomped out of the room with clothes in hand pissed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Kurt half expected Blaine to try and rape him, he had a knife planted in case Blaine tried to force himself on Kurt. It was what Karofsky would hve done, yet Blaine walked away. To say Kurt was shocked would be an understatement, he didn't think men with dicks possessed self control. He knew they were all pigs with one thing in mind. He guessed Blaine may just be a slightly better pig than the rest of the men on the planet.

Kurt tried on his first set of clothes, he shimmed into the pair of too tight jeans. Before trying on the shirt with it and scarf and deciding he hated it and wondered what possessed him to buythe outfit. Trying on another set which was a sweater that ended the middle of his thigh and black leggings with his knee high boots. Not today. Kurt took off the clothes with a frown,

He tried on a pair of black skinny jeans that took alot of kicking and shimmying to get on. It looked good and checking the mirror his butt looked amzing in it.

"Nice pair of jeans" Kurt turned to the door, he forgot to shut when Blaine left. Cooper stood there leaning on the door frame.

"Thanks" Kurt said as he felt uncomfortable and used the shirt to hide his chest. Cooper was dressed in a pair of black slack with a button down shirt that had first three buttons open.

"How much extra do I have to pay to get between your legs" Cooper asked. He approached Kurt placing a hand on his cheek leaning down to kiss him. Kurt evaded the kiss with a spin and glared at Cooper.

"I am not a prostitute, I don't fuck pying customers. Its bad for business." Kurt replied. "If that would be all Mr. Anderson-."

"Kurt, you are smart and beautiful, I am smart and beautiful. Why settle for Blaine when you can have me, we can rule this world together all you have to do is shut your legs to Blaine and open them to me" Cooper smirked at Kurt's blank face.

Cooper was the embodiment of the type of men he hated and despised, he was another form of Karofsky and Kurt was far from interested.

"Thank you for your 'kind' offer but I like fucking Blaine, he is good to me and he is not a tool" Kurt began. "Besides he and I have a common understanding, if my opinon ever changes I will let you know"

"One more thing before I leave, I don't want you putting ideas in Blaine's head. He is a piece of shit, stop trying to make him feel like he has the right to think or question me because he has never behaved this way before." Cooper snapped.

"I never said anything to him" Kurt frowned.

"Its like your pusssy is the confidence booster and I need you to cut him off. If you are horny come to me." Cooper snapped.

"When I agreed to this Mr. ANDERSON,the other Mr. Anderson was the guy I could fuck when I was horny." Kurt said, he did not particularly need Blaine's dick but he would not have some over important fool tell him who he can and cannot let into his pussy. "It is in the contract"

"When you think about what you stand to gain, come back and meet me." Cooper backed away and left shutting the door behind him.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Blaine slipped into the office by the air vent, He connected the hacking usb to the computer then turned the computer on. He planted finger prints around the room before hiding, like clock work the Senator came into the room just in time, bodyguards waiting outside the room. 

Usually Blaine would make it a quiet kill but he wanted to make it as bloody as ever, because he was frustrated, he wanted in Kurt's pussy and kurt had to be. Bitch on her period about it, Blaine waited till the man sat on the couch before coming out of hiding and used a technique to know the man out where he decided to cut the man open and leave his internal organs on the floor before he collected the usb that had finsihed downloading from the computer. He quickly left through the air vent he had memoried the blue print of the building.

It was nothing personal but Blaine had to kill him and though he had no plans to tell Cooper he framed Smythe he knew Cooper will find out from the news. He also had no plans to tell Cooper he copied the Senator's files to go through it. Blaine snuck out through the air vent covered in blood to the roof of the sky scrapper he was pretty sure his bucket list was complete, upon arriving on the roof he heard the alarm go off, they had discovered the body.

Blaine jacked the helicopter on top of the building and flew it to smythe territory where he dumped it with more fake finger prints and left the chopper behind.

He met Nick at the rendezvous point, Nick was waiting with fresh clothes and a tainted window car for Blaine to arrive. "Mission Status?" Nick asked as they drove home, Blaine nodded his head.

"Green" Blaine said softly.

"Report should be ready by the end of the day, eight now Cooper wants you and Porcellain out and about flaunting your relationship in The Smythe faces." Nick said.

"Green" Blaine replied. Green represented mission accomplished or a form of acceptance. Yellow meant confusions or difficulties arising and red meant mission failed or abort or a form of denial.

Getting to the mansion Blaine made a stop at Cooper's office to make him know he was back and would start the sencond mission now.

He walked to bis and Kurt's room, Kurt looked beautiful and his ass looked amazing. Blaine cleared his throat alerting Kurt he was there though he knew Kurt had seen but still chose to ignore him.

"Get changed so we can go on this stupid date." Kurt sighed.

"Its not stupid its our first date" Blaine replied. He quickly threw on a pir of jeans and a grey tee.

"Blaine its a mission, besides none of this is real. We aren't really married, its all one big joke" Kurt sid with a snap.

 

"Maybe to you but not to me, I have never been on a date before and I am determined to have fun, whether you feel the same way is your business." Blaine snapped back and put on a pair of shoes, he matched Kurt, Kurt wore black jeans, a button down grey shirt with a scarf round his neck and knee high boots.

Kurt said nothing because life is shit, if Blaine's life had been shitty like his he woyld know that the univere would not give them a break or let them have fun. No the universe will interfere and fuck the date up so putting so much hopw in it was rridiculous still Kurt wished he could be as hopeful as Blaine and believe but that part of him died years ago.

"Ready, doll face?" Blaine asked. He extended his hand gor Kurt to meet him and Kurt did. He felt silly like a kid again, still naive believing the world had a prince charmimg out there for him. He hated feeling like this, like he had hope, like life had not completely shit on him.

"I haven't been on a date either" Kurt confessed, Blaine looked shocked.

"Its hard to believe, you look so beautiful and hot." Blaine was shocked though he felt a part of himself become happy that he was Kurt's first date. His knitted his fingers into Kurt's hand. 

Kurt wanted to pull his hand away, the hand holding was too intimate. He didn't hhowever he chose to stay quiet and let Blaine have his date. Kurt was going to wait for the universe to fuck it up.

Nick drove them to the mall in a Mercedes, the latest car for mercedes in the market, when they got to the mall Blaine had sat in an uncomfortable chair in each shop letting Kurt try on as many clithes as he liked. When Kurt chose he paidnfor them, he carried the bags without complaint and even smiled at Kurt when evertheir eyes met.

The sensation was strange to Kurt, he was feeling a strong dislike towards Blaine. He didn't understand why Blaine seemed happy when he should be complaining and become angry that the day so far had been about Kurt.

"Hungry yet baby doll?" Blaine asked.

"A bit" Kurt replied cautiously, he wasn't sure what Blaine was planning still he had a knife stashed on him and would slit Blaine's throat if he tried anytbing funny.

"Lets head off to a resturant and drop your things in the car."

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt Hummel may seem unaffected by his past, he may not be a broken tool that curls up in the corner but he knows he is fucked.


End file.
